The Death of Kira
by yaoifreak122
Summary: What if the foot rub L gave Light turned into something more? What if Light liked it? How will Kira react to loving L?


**I do not own Death Note, no matter how many time i claim to be L (they do not respect my amazing powers of deduction! D:)**

L and Light sat on the stairs, dry themselves off. The younger boy was still trying to figure out why the raven hair detective had been standing in the rain anyway. While Light though the older man sank down near Light's feet. He gently began drying his friend's soaking wet foot.

"What are you doing?" Light asked, stunned.

"Helping you dry off, it is my fault you're all wet," L replied, "I could give you a message too." Before Light could answer L was rubbing his feet. The younger let out a slight moan as he felt tension he hadn't known was there being released. L smirked up at him and Light blushed, ashamed by his behavior.

"Y-you're very good," Light commented.

"Thank you," L said, releasing Light's foot and moving to sit next to the younger's head, "Is there anything else you need…rubbed?" L gave slight giggle and Light blushed.

"M-my shoulders are a little…s-stiff," the caramel haired boy replied after a moment. The black haired detective moved to sit behind Light, placing the younger boy's head on his lap. Reaching down L began expertly rubbing Light's shoulders. Light rested his head comfortably on L's lap, relaxing into the older man's touch.

'_That's it L, get nice and comfortable. Soon we'll be so close I won't need Misa or her shinigami eyes to find out your real name,' _Light thought. Suddenly he felt something, L's hands had wandered from Light's shoulders to his chest, rubbing the younger male's nipples through his wet shirt.

"How's that?" L whispered hotly in Light's ear. The younger boy shuddered.

"G-good."

"Interesting," L mused, "You're the first person I've been in such close contact with, it's quiet intriguing to see how you react."

"You're a virgin!" Light asked, twisting his head to look at L, who was busy watching the way Light's nipples hardened when he rubbed them.

"Yes of course. It's pretty hard to date when you have to hid you face and lie to keep yourself hidden." Light's eyes widened, he'd never thought of how lonely L's life must have been.

"I'm sorry," Light said, "It's nice to think I'm your first…sort of." The younger boy chuckled.

"Hm…yes I suppose you could think of it that way…but…oh, never mind." Light looked up into L's deep dark eyes. Suddenly the older boy leaned down, smashing his lips against Light's. The position was awkward and uncomfortable but it got L's point across, he wanted Light to be his first, in every way.

"We should go up to your room," Light breathed when they pulled apart.

"That would be best," L agreed. The boy's scrambled to there feet, trying to get untangled as they rushed to the elevator.

When they got into the elevator L lightly placed a hand on both of Light's shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes before pressing their lips together. Light pressed the older man against the metal wall, attacking L's lips with passion. The older man smiled one of his rare smiles as he pushed back, fitting his body to Light's.

'_This is bad,'_ Light thought, _'I'm liking this __**way**__ too much! I'm supposed to be plotting to kill him not have sex with him!'_Then L's hand wondered to Light's crotch and all negative thoughts disappeared as the younger boy arched into the elder's touch. Suddenly the elevator dinged, informing the boy's they'd reached their destination. Light pulled away, grabbing the L's hand and dragging him out. As soon as they were out of the elevator they rushed to L's bedroom, tearing off each other's clothes as they went. Once they reached the bedroom Light pushed L onto the bed. The older boy landed, legs slightly bent and spread, leaning back on his elbow, practically daring Light to refuse him pleasure. The younger boy could hardly contain himself as he crawled on top of L. They kissed chastely, Light's hands roaming over L's chest and pubic region, careful not to touch the needy member. Still L's face stayed passive.

"Quiet the tease aren't you?" he asked, pulling away from the kiss to watch the way Light's hands rubbed his body.

"So I've been told," Light responded, continuing to rub L's body, memorizing every curve and line of L's slenderly muscled body. L just watched, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Have you been intimate with many people?" L asked. Light felt a light blush coat his cheeks as he laughed.

"If you're asking if I'm a virgin the answer is no, but I'm not a whore. I've only had sex a few times." L nodded, intrigued but not so interested he would halt the current action in order to question Light further. Finally Light was through teasing the older man. He pulled away and looked around for his pants. Pulling his wallet out he fished out a condom.

"Do you always carry that around?"

"I'm eighteen, of course I do." Light looked around for a moment before deciding to search the bedside table. When his search turned up nothing Light scoffed. "Don't you have any lubricant or lotion?" L gave him a puzzled look.

"No, why would I?" Light stared at L.

"Um…you know to…uh, never mind," Light muttered, shaking his head as a fresh blush colored his cheeks, "Well we'll have to do this a different way." Light climbed back on top of L. Running a finger over the older boy lips Light smirked. "Open wide and say 'ah'." After a moment L complied with the younger male's demand and soon three fingers were thrust into his mouth. Not sure what this was for L began to suck and lick the digits until they were completely moistened. Light reluctantly removed his wet finger from L's talented mouth. He trailed a moist finger down L's chest, down and around his needy member before gently pressing it to the raven haired detective's tight entrance.

"This is going to hurt, correct?" L asked, even though he knew the answer. Light felt a tug on his heart at the defeated sound in L's voice.

"I…I'll be gentle," he whispered, not sure why he'd say such a thing to his arch rival. Finally after a moment's hesitation Light pushed his finger in. L arched his back and made a small pained noise. Light stopped moving, stopped breathing even, and waited.

"That did hurt," L mumbled. Light gently pressed his lips to L's.

"It'll hurt worse if I don't do this," Light told him. L shifted slightly, relaxing his muscles around Light's finger.

"Ok, I suppose it's a necessary pain. Continue." Light hesitated a moment, then began slowly thrusting his finger. After a minute he added a second finger and began scissoring. L began moaning like a cheap whore, his whole face was red and he was ashamed of himself but the dark haired genius couldn't stop. Light smiled at L's lack of control.

'_Even someone as well put together as him can't stay expressionless during sex,'_ Light thought, as he added the third and final finger and watched as L shuddered and mewed beneath him. Light took his fingers out and smirked as L whined in protest.

"L-Light-"

"Sh…," Light shushed, brushing his lips against L's, "It's time." Light pulled away for a moment and put on the condom. Once done he positioned himself at L's entrance. "Ready?" L was beyond words, he merely nodded more then ready. Smiling Light thrust into the older man only to feel L instantly tighten as his climax washed over him. Gasping at the force of his own orgasm L stared up at Light, ashamed.

"S-sorry," he muttered, "it seems I was a little more then ready." Light shook his head and leaned down to peck L on the cheek.

"It's fine, that's usually what you want to happen as a result of sex…in reflection though I suppose I teased you a little too much." Light was a bout to pull out and take care of himself when he saw L looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"Well aren't you going to finish?" L asked, pushing himself down onto Light's still hard dick.

"Are you sure?" L smiled, his whole face brightened with childlike glee. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around Light's neck.

"Make love to me Light," L said, his deep dark eyes locking with Light's. the younger boy smirked evilly.

"Only if you say you love me." L paused, bringing his thumb to his bottom lip, driving Light crazy.

"Well I suppose tell the truth won't hurt," L brought his lip's to Light's so that they barely touched, "I love you." Light shuddered.

"I love you, too," he whispered, closing the microscopic space between his and L's lips and he thrust fully into his lover.

L lay in Light's arms, their sweat soaked bodies stuck together by L's cum. The younger boy had never felt so content as he did holding his arch rival. These feelings confused him to no end but he knew he loved L. How that effected his role as Kira he'd yet to figure out, but for some reason Light knew he'd give up being Kira to be with L, because being with L made the world better anyway.

"I love you, L," Light whispered as he began to fall into a deep sleep. Right before his mind completely went black he could have sworn he heard his lover whisper a response that sounded vaguely like "I love you too, Kira". _'I'm not Kira!' _Light thought defensively, _'Not any more.'_


End file.
